Packing chutes are commonly used in industrial applications for moving boxes and other packages from various points. Most often, the chute has a smooth surface and is configured in a spiral configuration between different floors, or at different heights within a building. The packages move utilizing gravity from one point to the next. A problem with this approach is that no matter how low the resistance of the surface of the chute, boxes and other objects often get stuck as the surface friction is not high enough to provide continual motion. Although wheels or skate assemblies can be used to reduce friction, this often moves the package too fast through the chute to the extent that it must be slowed and/or caught with a net at its destination point. An example of a document conveying system is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 7,641,034 which is herein incorporated by reference in its entirety.
Skilled artisans will appreciate that elements in the figures are illustrated for simplicity and clarity and have not necessarily been drawn to scale. For example, the dimensions of some of the elements in the figures may be exaggerated relative to other elements to help to improve understanding of embodiments of the present invention.